


Even Atlas Gets a Backache Sometimes

by Slinki



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom Louis, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, On the Road Again Tour, Sick Liam, Sub Harry, Sub Liam, Under-negotiated Kink, ickle liam just needs a hug, neutral Niall, or a good dose of subspace, pretty straightforward I guess, whatevs, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slinki/pseuds/Slinki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone presents as Dominant, Submissive, or Neutral at puberty, that distinction is not always physically obvious. Liam, a submissive, has always felt pressured to hide his status from the fans and his bandmates. But when the stress of always being the responsible one begins to cause health problems, he is forced to accept help from the other boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I hope you guys like it! I don't have a beta reader, so let me know if you find any mistakes.

Liam sat in a back corner of an unused dressing rooms with his head in his hands, his mind replaying the doctor’s words on an ever more depressing loop.

_“You’ve taken on too much, son. These migraines are a symptom of a larger problem.” The elderly man flipped through Liam’s chart. “I see here you’re registered as a submissive.” He gave Liam a terse look, “How long has it been since your last session with a dominant?”_

Liam turned red again. Just thinking about his awkward reply made him shiver in shame. Frowning into his palms, Liam allowed himself to feel a moment of jealousy. He wasn’t lucky like Louis and Harry, the dom/sub pair who’d fallen in love in the X Factor house and bonded during their first tour, or Niall, a neutral, who could go out to the clubs and pick up whoever he wanted, or even Zayn, whose status as a dominant was used as part of his bad boy image, and who had dated Perrie without fear because a dom in a committed relationship with a neutral was just the sort of thing that the public ate up. It wasn’t _fair_.

Out in the hallway someone called Liam’s name. He sighed, schooling his expression into something neutral, and opened the door. Outside, Louis skidded past. “Liam, mate, where you been? Paul’s about to send out a search team!” Liam tried to smile. “Just having a chat with my mum.” “Aw,” Louis cooed, “is ickle Liam getting homesick already?” he grinned. “Just focus on the show. We’ve got all the new special effects tonight. It’s gonna be sick!”

“Yeah,” Liam muttered. “sick.”

~~~

 The show that night was as exciting as ever, but something about the bright lights and screaming audience made Liam feel like he was trapped in a tank, running in circles while the screaming girls outside beat on the glass. Niall bounced over during a break while Harry told a story to the fans. Something about coffee, or breakfast…Liam had lost track after the few couple of minutes. Niall knocked his shoulder and pointed to a sign in the audience, cackling in his ear. ‘ _Liam be my Daddy Direction!’_ Liam held back a flinch. _If only they knew._

As they ran off the stage that night, Zayn clapped Liam on the shoulder. “You all right mate?” _“No!” he wanted to yell. “I’m not alright! Nothing is fine!”_

“Yeah,” Liam shrugged, “Just tired. Gonna have an early night of it.” He gave Zayn a wan smile and slipped off to the bus before the other boy could say anything else that Liam might be tempted to answer truthfully.

 ~~~

That night, Liam lay curled up in his bunk with the doctor’s words mixing with the voices of their management team in his head. _“You’re Daddy Direction. You have the muscles and the demeanor the fans are looking for in a dom. Keep it up and we keep selling music. It’s not that difficult, surely.”_

He would just have to push through on his own, Liam decided. Breaking down now would throw off the whole tour. The rest of the boys were relying on him to pull through. And besides, where would he find a dom trustworthy enough who wouldn’t sell Liam’s secret to the press?

 _Why not Zayn?_ A corner of his mind whispered. _Zayn’s perfect._ Liam shook his head at his own folly. He wouldn’t bother Zayn with this. He’d be fine.

 ~~~

The next day was worse. It was as if now that Liam knew there was something wrong, he could feel it everywhere. He skipped his morning session with Mark and hid in bed with the curtain drawn, where he didn’t have to see the worried looks the other boys were shooting him. He’d be fine. Just tired.

His excuses held through breakfast (“I’m just not hungry,” he told Harry), but when he failed to show is face for lunch, Zayn drew back his curtain and pressed the back of his hand to Liam’s forehead. “You feeling alright, mate? You missed lunch.” Liam shrugged. “’m fine.”

Zayn frowned. “You don’t look so good.” Liam waved him off and burrowed deeper into the blankets. He’d be fine.

 ~~~ 

The show that night was a disaster. A migraine started pounding its way through Liam’s skull before they’d even finished the first set, and Liam had to use the excuse of Louis pouring a bottle of water on his head to duck offstage and vomit into a bin. The first break was spent swallowing paracetamol and clenching his teeth to keep it down. His thank you to the fans was abysmal, and had to be continued by Niall when Liam trailed off in the middle of a sentence and didn’t continue.

Paul caught Liam by the elbow as he stumbled off the stage at the end of the night. “It’s just one more night on the bus, and then a free night in a hotel tomorrow. We’ve scheduled another day off before the next show, so you’ll be able to sleep in a little and kick whatever bug you’ve picked up,” he said. “Take some vitamins before you go to sleep tonight, and if you’re still not feeling well I’ll have a doctor meet us at the hotel tomorrow.”

Liam smiled weakly. “I’m alright,” he said, but he didn’t quite believe it anymore.

 ~~~ 

Back on the bus, the other four boys cornered him and dragged him down onto the couch, Zayn on his left and Niall on his right. “Lads,” Liam protested, “I’m too tired for this.” Louis glared at him. “You’re sick,” Niall demanded, “do you need to see a doctor?” Liam shook his head. “Seen one yesterday.” Louis fixed him with a stare and said in a measured tone, “Liam. What did the doctor say?” Liam shrank back into the sofa cushions. “It’s just stress. I’ll be fine.” He turned his face away and smushed it into Niall’s shoulder.

Zayn reached out and gripped Liam’s chin firmly in one hand, turning Liam’s face back around towards him. “This isn’t just stress, Liam” he said darkly. _His dom voice_ , Liam thought, and shivered. What he wouldn’t give to have that low tone directed at him in a different situation. Zayn shook Liam’s face slightly; his mind must have wandered again. “Liam. Tell me what the doctor said.”

Liam tore his face out of Zayn’s grip. “I have Submissive Dissociative Disorder” he bit out. Then he stood, shaking off the boys’ hands, and stomped back to his bunk while his bandmates sat frozen in their seats.

Niall was the first to speak. “Liam’s a sub?”

“Shit” Harry mumbled.

Niall continued without pausing, “He can’t be! Liam’s always in charge. He’s—he’s Daddy Direction! He’s the one that keeps us in line, and makes sure everything goes right, and takes care of us… fucking hell. How didn’t we notice?”

Louis smirked. “At least we know why he’s been such a knob lately.” The other boys glared at him. “What? It’s true. Doesn’t SDD cause, like, migraines and depression and shit?” He frowned. “I guess I understand why he wouldn’t come to me—I have Harry, after all—but why didn’t he ask Zayn for help?”

Three heads swiveled in unison to face Zayn, who glanced up for the first time since Liam had walked out.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to find out, and I’m going to fix this.”

 ~~~

Liam was a mess. After retreating to his bunk and yanking the curtain closed, he curled up under his blankets, unable to keep his shame hidden any longer, letting the tears drip down his face.

 _How dare they interrogate him like that! Who do they think they are? Everything is fine. Nothing he couldn’t handle on his own_. _Alone. All alone. No dom, not even a neutral willing to help him out for free. Everyone just waiting to get close enough to grab some of the money, to use his status to make a quick buck. Should have been a dominant. That’s what everyone expected. What they_ wanted _. Nobody wants a submissive. Not worth the effort. Not worth anyone’s time._

When Zayn pulled back the curtain, it was all Liam could do was whimper and curl tighter into himself, bracing for the sting of rejection.

Zayn was ready to demand answers—to yell and shake Liam for being so damn foolish. But one look at the miserable, tear-stained face and he couldn’t help but relent a little.

He let out a sigh, and clambered awkwardly into the bunk to sit astride Liam, manhandling him until the submissive was laying straight, staring up at him.

“Liam.” He sighed out.

“Liam, why didn’t you come to me?”

The horizontal boy blinked. “What?”

Zayn groaned in exasperation. “I’m an unattached dom, Liam. Why didn’t you come to me for help? Aren’t we friends?”

Liam looked away. “Didn’t want to bother you with it,” he mumbled.

Zayn’s gaze hardened. “You didn’t want to bother me with it? Didn’t want to tell me you’re sick, when I could’ve helped before this? Jesus, Liam.” He raked a hand through his hair. “What were you thinking?” The he paled, “is it because—do you not want to do that with me? I know _most_ dom-sub relationships include sex, but we don’t have too—”

“No! Bloody hell, Zayn.” Liam cut him off, blushing. “Of course I want that with you. But you can have anyone you want. How could I force you to stop for me?”

“Force— Liam. You complete bellend. I haven’t hooked up with anyone in _ages_.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “And anyway, you wouldn’t be forcing me. I _want_ to be that for you. Look, tomorrow’s all promo crap, and then we’re in a hotel for our day off. We’ll get this sorted.”

Zayn climbed back out of Liam’s bunk, shaking his head. The boy was an idiot, for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chill with me and my obsessions on tumblr! I'm [kazoomusic](http://kazoomusic.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn frowned at him. “Is that what you think this is? A pity fuck?”

By the following night, Liam could almost pretend the other boys’ intervention and Zayn’s words had been a dream brought on by exhaustion and stress. He took a leisurely shower, standing under the scalding spray long enough to work some of the knots out of his back, threw on an old pair of boxer-briefs, and was just settling into his enormous ( _empty, so empty_ )hotel bed to grab a few hours of fitful sleep when he heard a knock on the door. He froze.

“Liam?” Zayn’s voice called through the wood. “Come on babe, open up. We need to talk.”

Liam didn’t move.

“I know you’re there. If you don’t let me in I’m going to have to get the spare key from Paul.”

The younger boy wavered indecisively. Paul would surely want to know why Liam wasn’t just letting Zayn in. The boys already knew, but surely Paul didn’t have to?

“Come on Liam, if you don’t open up I’ll have to tell him.”

Liam’s shoulders fell. He climbed out of bed and trudged over to the door, only realizing when he had his hand on the handle that he hadn’t put clothes back on after his shower, and was standing mostly naked in his worn, slightly-too-small black pants. He paused.

“Alright then,” he heard Zayn say from the hall. “I’ll go ask Paul—”

Liam threw the door open. Zayn blinked, grinned, and stepped inside.

“Well now,” He murmured, shutting the door behind himself and sweeping his eyes over Liam, “this isn’t quite the welcome I expected.”

Liam flushed and looked down, crossing his arms over his chest. Zayn smirked. “Now, now, Liam. Nothing to be ashamed of. I like to look at you.” He trailed one hand down Liam’s bare chest, brushing his arms apart. “You’re beautiful,” he smiled.

Liam pouted. “Stop it. You’re just here to yell at me and fuck my headaches away. You don’t have to pretend.” He was suddenly angry. At himself, at Zayn, at the whole situation.

“Liam—”

“I never wanted a—a pity fuck.” He stared hard at the carpet, feeling tears inexplicably start to gather in the corner of his eyes. As if it wasn’t enough to be submissive, now he had to trap one of his best friends ( _beautiful friends—want to be more than friends_ ) into the whole mess with him.

Zayn frowned at him. “Is that what you think this is? A _pity fuck_?”

Liam was silent.

“Liam.” Zayn growled. “Look at me when I talk to you. You’re not running away from this anymore. After what us lads have been through, do you really think I’d be here out of _pity_?”

Liam shrugged. “Why else would you be doing it?” he snapped, and then paled, looking for all the world as though he wished he could grab the words back out of thin air and make Zayn forget he’d ever heard them.

He was staring so hard at the rug that he didn’t see Zayn stepping towards him, and started slightly when the older boy’s arms wrapped around his. “You complete nutter,” Zayn murmured into his hair. “We love you. _I_ love you.” He rubbed a hand up and down Liam’s back, feeling the tension drain out of him slowly, like dirty water from a sponge. “Come on love. Let’s give it a try. If you absolutely hate it, we’ll stop. But you need this, Liam. You know you do.” He pressed a kiss into the sub’s hair.

“Alright, love” Zayn went on, “you know the stoplight system, yeah? Green for good, red if you really need me to stop, yeah?” Liam nodded into his shoulder. “Alright, love.” He stepped away from Liam. “Get on the bed.”

Liam shuffled over to the bed, covers still pulled down from where he’d shoved them on his way to the door, and laid down on his stomach, arms at his sides, hands fisted in the sheets, and face scrunched up like he was headed to the gallows and not a night of orgasms with his best friend. “Alright. I’m ready.” he bit out.

Zayn kicked off his shoes and stripped off his vest, leaving his loose track pants on, and moved towards him, staring down at Liam’s wide back and watching the play of muscles as the larger boy clenched and unclenched his hands nervously.

“Get on with it.” Liam grumped. “I said I was ready.”

Zayn could see Liam’s arms and legs tightening up again, his head moving slightly, as if he wanted to turn it to find Zayn but didn’t quite dare.

When no touch came, Liam’s breath hitched, and he asked softly, “Z-Zayn? Are you going to fuck me now?”

At that, Zayn put his knee up on the mattress and leaned over Liam, bracketing the larger boy’s shoulders with his hands, and leaning down to let his mouth hover next to Liam’s ear. “Is that what your other doms did, Liam? Just shoved right in?” He tutted softly. “Not very good form, is it?”

“Oh, no.” Liam responded, his face turning red. “They haven’t—I mean, you’re the first—I mean, I haven’t—” Zayn sat back and gave him a sharp look.

“Are you a virgin Liam?”

Liam turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red, and shoved his face into the mattress.

“Liam!” Zayn snapped. “What did I say before? You _look at me_ when you answer my questions.”

Liam shivered, and the dom stroked a hand softly down his back. “It’s ok babe. You just keep forgetting that you’re not in control anymore, don’t you? It’s alright. We’ll get you there. But you’ve got to answer me when I ask you something. Now. Are you a virgin, babe? Am I going to be the first to fuck you?”

Liam turned his face back out and nodded shyly.

“Words, babe,” Zayn prompted.

“Y-yeah.” Liam mumbled. “You’re the first.”

Zayn licked his lips and fought back a grin. “Aw Leeyum, don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. Give you a right dicking.” Liam’s breath shuddered, his eyes darkening. Zayn smirked, “Like that, do you? Dirty boy. Like the thought of feeling my cock every time you sit down for _days_. Like the thought of me fucking you so hard the boys can hear it next door.” Liam squirmed. “But first” Zayn murmured, and caught Liam’s cheek gently with his fingertips, turning it slightly so that he could lean down and press their lips together.

Liam gasped, his eyes closing reflexively, and Zayn took advantage of the momentary opening to slide his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. In one smooth move, the dom rolled Liam over beneath him, keeping their lips pressed together, and settled himself down on top of the sub, letting their hips rest against each other.

Liam moaned, breaking the kiss, and rolled his hips upward to increase the friction against his rapidly hardening cock. Zayn quickly lifted his hips out of the way, watching the submissive groan in frustration, blindly seeking something—anything—to rut up against.

Zayn clicked his tongue. “Now Liam, did I say you could do that?” The younger boy froze, hips in the air, and then collapsed back onto the bed.

“No” he whispered.

Zayn smiled softly. “I won’t punish you for that, since it’s your first time, and we haven’t discussed the rules. But you’ve got to trust me to get you there, babe. I’m going to give you what you need.” He glanced up, taking in the solid wood headboard, and frowned in annoyance. Nothing to tie him to, then. _Ah, well. That’s probably a bit fast for the first night, anyway._ “Liam, I want you to reach up and hold on to the edge of the mattress, alright? Can you do that for me?”

Liam nodded blindly, already following the dom’s order and slipping his hands between the headboard and cushions. “Good boy” Zayn purred.

Liam preened silently, and Zayn held back a chuckle. He was so perfect for this, so eager for it, that Zayn was amazed he’d suppressed it for this long. How many years had the boy been craving this? Longing to give up control to someone he trusted, to stop being _the responsible one_ , _the leader_ , _Daddy Direction_.

Below him, Liam wriggled, seeking attention, and Zayn reached out to pinch one nipple harshly. Liam drew in a sharp breath and arched into the touch. “What did I say, Liam? I’ll get you there. I know what you need.” Liam made a moue of disappointment, but settled back into the sheets quietly. Zayn shook his head in fond exasperation. _The sub needed to stop being so bloody quiet_.

Scooting backwards down the bed, Zayn slipped his fingers under the waistband of Liam’s pants and tugged them gently down his legs. Liam’s eyes fluttered open, watching him.

“Legs up, babe.”

Liam bent his knees and spread his feet as far as he could, panting eagerly. Zayn patted his inner thigh in approval, staring down at Liam’s heavy cock laying against his belly, and the tight, pink pucker below. Inspired, the dom licked one fingertip and dragged it up the length of Liam’s cock. Liam jerked and bit his lip to keep from gasping, and Zayn tutted at him.

“Come on Liam, I want to hear you. Let it out.” He ran his damp finger back down, and then further, over Liam’s taint, watching the boy shudder and choke on a moan.

“Let it out babe,” he murmured, and then, with a wicked smile, leaned down and swiped his tongue across Liam’s hole, watching it flutter slightly and the muscles in his thighs go tense as the boy finally moaned long and hard, unable to keep the noise locked up inside. “ _That’s_ what I like to hear,” Zayn mumbled to himself.

Grinning now, Zayn leaned back in and licked over Liam’s hole again, and then pointed his tongue and prodded at the fleshy opening a few times. Somewhere above him, Liam groaned and cursed, jerking slightly as if he wasn't sure if he  should be trying to get away or moving closer.

Moving back up Liam’s body, Zayn paused for a moment over his hard cock, already an angry red and rock hard, and breathed over it, the warm air just enough sensation to make Liam’s dick twitch and let out a blurt of precum.

Ignoring it for now, Zayn moved further up Liam’s chest until he was close enough to lean down and kiss the other boy, letting the messy play of tongues distract the sub from his wandering fingers, sliding and stroking over his sides and chest until they finally skated across his nipples. Zayn leaned back again to watch the nubs tighten, and then pulled and twisted them gently, wringing moans from the boy beneath him. He sat back, resting on Liam’s abs and letting the submissive’s hard cock rub against his arse, using his body weight to keep Liam from rutting up against his cloth-covered bum. He ran a thumb over Liam’s taut nipple again, and smirked as the boy cursed. “Please—” he bit out, scrunching his eyes closed again.

Taking pity on the boy, Zayn leaned down and licked a broad stripe across the nub. Liam arched his back, groaning, and Zayn repeated his action on the other side.

“Oh god. I can’t—”

“What’s that?” Zayn asked, carefully grinding back against Liam’s cock, feeling the thickness against his arse, and the damp spot where it was steadily leaking precum onto his trousers. “Can you come just from this babe?” He ran his fingernails across both of Liam’s nipples at the same time, and then again, scratching harder. “Come just from me playing with your nips?”

Liam gasped out a breath. His brain felt full of static, unable to form words. In a feat of effort, he choked out “Zayn, Please!”

The dom licked across one nipple again, and then leaned back to blow a gust of cool air across it, watching Liam shudder in fascination. Quickly, he leaned over to the other one and sucked it into his mouth, biting down harshly and then leaning back again to admire his mark. Beneath him, Liam keened.

Deciding he’d tortured the boy enough, Zayn slid back down the bed until his face was hovering over Liam’s cock. He paused. “Look at me babe.”

He watched Liam’s eyes blink open slowly, staring at him with pupils blown with lust, and then leaned down and swallowed Liam’s dick whole.

Liam shouted. His abs jerked, thighs quivering. Zayn pulled off, making Liam whine, and held two fingers in front of his lips. “Suck” he ordered.

The sub drew his fingers in, sucking and laving them with his tongue as if they were the only things tying him down, while Zayn leisurely fisted the boy’s cock. Drawing his hand back and releasing Liam, Zayn leaned down again, licking around the crown before bobbing his head down and up again, and rubbed one thin finger against Liam’s tight pucker. As he slid his lips back down Liam’s prick, the older boy slowly pressed his finger in, breaching the tight ring of muscle. Liam thrashed he head back and forth, too far gone to form words.

Drawing his finger in and out as he bobbed his head, Zayn felt around Liam’s inner walls for the hard little nub that, when rubbed it lightly, made Liam gasp and groan. Pulling off again, he said “Liam. I want you to come for me.” And then he slid his mouth back down all the way and hummed, rubbing his finger hardagainst Liam’s prostate. Liam _froze_ , choked out Zayn’s name, and came, spilling down the dom’s throat.

Zayn sat up, pulling his finger gently out of Liam’s ass and dragged down the waistband of his trackies, getting a few hard tugs in before nutting off on Liam’s abs. Liam jut lay there, arms still over his head, a blank, dreamy expression on his face.

Zayn rolled off him, traipsing to the bathroom to get a damp cloth to clean them both up, and then gently tugging Liam’s arms back down. “Babe,” he murmured as he pulled the blankets up over the two of them, “how do you feel, love?” Liam hummed a nonsensical reply, rubbing his face against Zayn’s shoulder, already drifting off.

“Well,” Zayn said to the air. “That went well, I think.” And then he reached over to turn off the light, curled an arm around Liam’s waist, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! I’m just trying to write the fic I want to read. I’m pretty sure my dialogue is utter crap though, so any suggestions or critiques are welcome!  
> I have a little bit more plot figured out after this, but feel free to give suggestions and tell me what you want to read!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a shower, Liam thinks about things, and Zayn has a plan to be a pain in the butt. ...Well, a pain in the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot! Chapter three! I definitely did not expect to make the fic this long, but apparently I have some unresolved personal issues to work out through Liam and Zayn. :)

The next morning was strange in how completely _normal_ it felt. Liam woke first, stretching comfortably and feeling more rested than he’d been for weeks. A soft snuffling noise next to him had him frowning and turning over to find Zayn’s sleeping face wedged into a pillow. He paused. _What?_ Memories of the night before came rushing back and he flushed, his face warming in embarrassment as he remembered the way he’d eagerly obeyed Zayn. _Not *your* dom. Just doing it for a favor. Probably wants you to stop being such a twat all the time. Probably hates you now._ He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, setting the shower extra hot and hoping that by the time he came out Zayn would have woken and left, and they could go back to ignoring Liam’s problem for the rest of the tour.

No luck.

A few minutes later, as Liam stood with his face in the spray, rinsing the last of the lather from his chest, the bathroom door swung open.

“Morning babe,” Zayn greeted. Liam’s eyes flew open and immediately filled with water, and he sprang back, slipping and wobbling dangerously before catching himself with one hand on the wall. He cleared his throat. “Uh, hey.”

“Are you going to freak if I climb in there with you?” the darker boy asked carefully. Liam froze.

“Only I stink, and brekkie’s in ten.”

Liam shook his head, and at a memory from the night before— _“Words, babe”_ —spoke; “no. It’s fine. I’m fine. Not like you haven’t seen it before.”

Zayn, already climbing into the shower, grinned at him.

Liam hastened to add “I—I mean how we’re always changing together. As a band. After shows, like. And on the bus!” Zayn just laughed. “I know babe. Now shove over. I need to wet my hair.”

Liam scrambled back again, but Zayn took no notice of his frantic movements, calmly stepping forward into the range of the spray and tipping his head back. “You wash my back and I’ll wash yours, yeah?” He suggested. Liam nodded jerkily, grabbing the tiny hotel body wash, and pouring some into his palm and rubbing his hands together. Zayn turned around, facing into the spray, and Liam quickly put his hands on Zayn’s shoulders before he could stop himself. Running his hands carefully across the smooth skin, then down, Liam couldn’t help but admire the lean, muscular boy in front of him. The sharply defined shoulder blades leading down to the narrow waist…Liam realized that he’d be standing with his hands unmoving on Zayn’s back for much too long, and dropped them quickly, unceremoniously grunting out a “done.” He turned around to present his own back to the older boy, missing the carefully veiled smirk on Zayn’s lips.

As soon as Zayn was done scrubbing Liam’s back, the younger boy scrambled out of the shower, pausing only to grab a towel and wrap it around his waist before heading off to find clothes and retreat to the hotel restaurant downstairs for breakfast with the other lads. Zayn, still in the shower, tipped his head back to rinse the conditioner from his hair and smiled. _Perfect._ It was ridiculous to expect Liam to jump straight from denial and anger to a healthy relationship, but his agitation was a good sign. _Being flustered means he cares._

~~~

The rest of the morning was spent with the band in yet another boring interview, mindlessly answering questions about tour life, relationships, and occasionally even their newest album. Liam spent most of it silent, distractedly staring into space, while the other boys picked up the slack and carefully pretended not to notice. Quietly, they were glad. A distant Liam was at least different than the paracetamol-popping band mate they’d been seeing too often of late.

The rest of the day was wonderfully free; with nothing scheduled until the following day’s photoshoot for some teen magazine, followed by another concert, they were—relatively—free. While Louis, Niall and Liam went to track down a few crew members and a football for a kickabout, Harry and Zayn went on a quick trip to the shops accompanied by a pair of bemused guards. And by the time Niall’s aching knee signaled the end of the rag-tag footie game, Zayn had Liam’s hotel room all set up.

~~~

Liam was dripping with sweat and stumbling as he made his way down the hall and tapped his key card to the door lock. He’d been miraculously headache-free all day, but could feel another one coming on in the tightness of his neck and low throbbing in his temples. Probably just the sun and exertion, he reasoned to himself. Nothing to worry about. Pushing the door open, he stopped in surprise. His suitcase was neatly packed away, and—had he left that bag by the bed? He was sure he’d pulled the blankets up on the bed that morning before he left, and—was that water running? He stepped inside and turned into the bathroom to see a bare-chested Zayn perched on the side of the tub, filing it with hot water and some shimmery pink powder Liam had seen his sisters purchase on occasion. Liam’s jaw dropped.

“What are you doing?” he asked dumbly.

Zayn looked up and gave him a soft smile. “You’ve been really tired of late. Thought I’d help you relax.”

Liam stared.

He beckoned the larger boy in. “Go on then. Strip down. It’s almost ready.”

Bemused now, Liam began to pull off his football kit, blushing slightly as he got tangled up in his trainers and trackies and had to pause to kick off his shoes. Looking up again, he saw Zayn also pushing his joggers down.

“I—what?”

Zayn smirked. “Well it wouldn’t be relaxing if you had to wash yourself!” Stepping in, he settled down against the back of the tub and motioned for Liam to join him. “Come on then, climb in.”

Liam waffled for a moment, still caught up in the embarrassment of the previous night, before his aching muscles and the warm, inviting water made the decision for him. Stepping carefully into the tub, he sank down in front of Zayn, letting his back rest against Zayn’s smooth chest. He sighed. The water was truly as heavenly as it looked. Whatever Zayn had added made it feel silky soft against his skin. When Zayn slid soapy hands across his shoulders and began to gently rub the spot at the base of Liam’s neck where his tension settled, he moaned and leaned forward slightly to give the boy better access. If he wasn’t careful he’d drift off right there, sitting in Zayn’s naked lap.

That thought woke him up a bit. _Zayn is naked. I’m naked. Oh God. I’m sitting on Zayn’s naked cock._

“Shhh,” Zayn murmured behind him. “You’re all tense babe. Relax.” He pushed Liam forward a bit, and prompted him to raise his knees and rest his chest against them, allowing Zayn easier access to his back. Liam’s panic was no match for the older boy’s talented hands, and he was soon drifting off again, loose and muzzy-headed. After what could only have been a few minutes but felt more like hours, Zayn carefully stood him up, pulled the plug on the tub, and began patting him dry with a fluffy white towel. “Come on, Li,” he said softly.

Liam, still half-asleep and pliant, allowed himself to be led placidly to the foot of the bed, where Zayn wrapped a set of soft cuffs connected by a flat strap first around one of his wrists and then the other, and then tugged him up onto the bed and down onto his belly. When Zayn began wrapping a similar set of cuffs around his ankles, Liam began to rouse.

“Zayn?” He called. “What’re you—” He tried to prop himself up on one arm to look around, and discovered that he was laying across the strap connecting his cuffs, effectively holding his own arms down with body weight.

“Zayn! What’ve you done!” He bit out angrily, squirming around as he tried to turn over without any leverage.

Zayn finished securing the defiant submissive’s feet to another set of already-installed straps and gave his ankles a last pat before quickly climbing up onto the bed to perch on top of Liam’s lower back, pinning him to the mattress. Liam bucked once, trying to throw the other boy off, but Zayn only leaned forward and placed his hands on Liam’s upper back. Zayn was a bit nervous of Liam’s reaction to his plan, if he was being honest with himself. They’d never done this together, after all—and Liam hadn’t done it at all (and what a thought _that_ was; anger on Liam’s behalf, and glee that Zayn got to be his first). But he knew the younger boy well enough by now to know that it _was_ what he needed. Besides, it was Liam’s turn to be nervous now, and Zayn’s place to put him back together again. He breathed out. Nerves could wait. “Calm down, Li,” He said. “I said I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Liam’s frantic motions slowed as he considered the dom’s words.

“You’re tense, Leeyum. The first part of your treatment was a bath and rub down. The second part is a massage. Get you all noodly and comfortable.”

Liam stopped moving. That didn’t sound so bad. “Why’ve you tied me up, then?” he asked.

Zayn let out a long-suffering sigh and hid a wicked smile. “You’re all knotted up, babe. You’re not going to like this very much. And now that you had to go and tense up again, this isn’t going to be very pleasant at all.” He gave Liam a look. “What’s your safeword, babe?”

“Uh, red. But—”

Zayn cut him off, leaning in and digging his thumbs into one of the large, painful knots in Liam’s back, and then rubbing down in short little presses. Liam _howled_.

Perched atop the struggling boy, Zayn grunted “Calm down, Li. You’re going to make this worse than it has to be. If you’d come to me months ago maybe you wouldn’t be in this state.”

He waited a moment for Liam to calm down, resting his hands on the sub’s back and listening to his breathing slow. When he was confident that Liam’s heartrate was back to normal, he ran his hands across Liam’s back to another knot, and rubbed hard. This time Liam only whimpered and scrunched his eyes shut, turning his head further out of the pillow to take in short gasping breaths. Zayn smiled slightly. _Good._ This would be even easier than he’d hoped.

Done with that spot, Zayn once again ran his hands across Liam’s back, searching out another knot and digging his thumbs in, listening to the sub’s breathing get harsher and then even out as he accepted the pain and loss of control. With each new spot Liam became more limp, his initial reaction to the pain getting shorter, and the feeling of being the sole, direct focus of Zayn’s attention pulling him deeper into his own head. Zayn could see him stop fighting for control, mentally giving in and let himself be taken care of. By the time the dom had worked through all the tight muscles in his back, Liam’s breath had evened out, and he was staring contentedly at nothing, high off endorphins.

“Liam?” Zayn asked softly. “How’re you feeling babe?”

Liam mumbled nonsensically, seemingly unaware of the question or what his answer should be. Zayn sighed and smiled fondly, and climbed off the bed to begin untying the sub’s limbs.

Liam whimpered in confusion.

“m’right here babe,” Zayn assured him, running a fond hand across the back of the younger boy’s neck and ruffling the short hairs there. “Just getting rid of these ropes, and then we’ll have a bit of a cuddle, hmm?” he finished unwrapping Liam’s ankles and then moved to his wrists, rubbing the skin soothingly where the sub had been tugging on the cuffs. Then he crawled back into bed, turning Liam onto his side so he wouldn’t end up with a stiff neck, pulled the blankets up and threw one arm across Liam’s waste, spooning him carefully.

It took close to twenty minutes for Liam to come back to himself, time which Zayn spent going over his mental checklist and absentmindedly rubbing circles into Liam’s chest with his palm. His first indication that Liam was stirring was the small, surprised squeaking noise the younger boy made when Zayn accidentally ran his hand over the Liam’s nipple. Zayn grinned, tempted to do it again. Instead he bent his head forwards and kissed Liam’s shoulder. “Hey babe. How do you feel?” Liam hummed a reply, and Zayn laughed.

“I guess that means good. Come on now, we have to talk.”

Liam blinked, processing the words slowly, and then stiffened in Zayn’s arms.

“Oh, no babe. It’s nothing bad. We just gotta talk about this before we do any more.”

Liam pressed his eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” he choked out. “You don’t have to do any more. I can handle it on my own.”

Zayn sat up and pushed at Liam’s shoulder until the sub was laying prone beneath him, staring up. “You listen to me now, Li. You’re not dealing with this alone anymore. Never again. It’s not just stupid, it’s also dangerous.”

Liam looked away, avoiding the indignant dom’s gaze. “Right. Uh, don’t worry. I’m sure there’s an unattached dom in the crew who wouldn’t mind dealing with this. I’ll, er, have Paul set up a payment system or summat.”

It took all of Zayn’s carefully stockpiled patience to stop himself from smacking either Liam or himself. He rolled his eyes, fingers gripping Liam’s shoulders a tad too tightly as he leaned in a said forcefully “Liam Payne. Bloody hell. You absolute knobhead. I _told_ you I was here because I wanted to be. No dom from crew is setting a _finger_ on you unless you tell me, right now, that you don’t want me. Are we clear?”

Liam stared up at him in shock and nodded.

Zayn fought the urge to shake him. “Do you want me, Liam?” he asked pointedly.

Liam nodded again.

This time Zayn really did shake him once. “Word, Li.”

Liam swallowed convulsively. “Yes. I—I want you. To be my dom. Please.”

Zayn sighed and sank down until he could pull the younger boy into his arms.

“Of course Li. Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up the boys are back on the bus, Liam gets a proper talking-to about his insecurities, and maybe there is sex. Bonus points if I manage to work in the phrase "acute mortification."
> 
> I'm [kazoomusic](http://kazoomusic.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come hang out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness, conversations, and sex. Not all at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but like what actually is a cheeky nandos? Someone please explain.

The next day Liam slept late, and Zayn had the unusual pleasure of watching the younger boy wake up. Liam stretched slowly, arching his body against the sheets as he gradually remembered the day before. Then his expression shuttered, and Zayn automatically shut his eyes and pretended to sleep as Liam craned his neck around to stare at him. Liam shuffled awkwardly to the edge of the bed, obviously trying not to wake the older boy, and then practically sprinted to the bathroom. Back in their bed, Zayn opened his eyes. _There went all that progress._ He sighed. He’d give Liam a day to himself to process, Zayn decided. It was a lot to put on the boy at one time, especially since he’d been fighting against it for so long.

~~~

Liam spent the bus ride to the next location in his bunk, emerging only to use the bathroom and for lunch when Louis dragged him bodily out of the cubbyhole. Niall and Louis argued loudly about the newest Marvel movie, trying to draw Liam into conversation, while the younger boy stared into space and shoveled his food robotically into his mouth. Harry gave Zayn increasingly intense looks, obviously trying to ask “what happened? Did it work?” while Zayn ignored him. The awkward tension was palpable to everyone except Liam, who was stuck in his own head, running over the actions of the day before and every word Zayn had said. He wasn’t sure anymore if he was searching for confirmation of Zayn’s feelings for him, or a loophole to get out of the relationship.

After Liam had retreated back to his bunk to mess about on his phone, Louis looked at Zayn, a challenge in his eyes. “No.” Zayn said stubbornly, before Louis could say anything. “He gets a day without us all bothering him.”

Louis raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’re letting him just sit there and talk himself out of it? Mate, that’s a terrible idea.”

Zayn frowned. “I know. But he’s got to have time to work it through on his own. I don’t want to pressure him into something he doesn’t want.”

Niall looked at him sadly. “It’s _Liam_. He won’t think you pressured him. He’ll wake up tomorrow thinking _he_ somehow pressured _you_.” He shook his head. “You got your work cut out for you on this one.”

~~~

The show that night was even worse; uncomfortable and strange. Liam was distracted, missing his queues more than once and having to be prompted by the other boys to move around the stage at all. He powered through his usual thank you to the fans and let Louis goad him into a water fight, but his usual buoyancy was missing. He didn’t wrestle with Louis or fist bump Zayn, and the sea of fans blurred in front of his eyes.

After the show, Liam showered, pops a paracetamol mainly out of habit, swallowed a sleeping pill, and curled up in his bunk, sinking swiftly into a dreamless sleep that somehow still felt lonely.

~~~

They drove through the night and were still on the road the next morning when Liam startled awake to Zayn perched at the foot of his bed. “We’ve gotta talk, babe.”

Liam turned over and shoved his face into his pillow, forcing back an internal whine of “I don’t _wanna_.”

Zayn clapped him on the back. “Come eat, and we’ll have a chat. Don’t make this any harder for yourself.”

Liam’s heart sank down to his toes. Zayn was going to tell him that he was too much trouble. He’d signed up to be in a band, not to babysit a grown man. The day before had been a mistake. Zayn had reconsidered. And that was fine, right? Good. He shouldn’t have to deal with a fuckup like Liam. More trouble than he’s worth, he thought to himself.

Liam rolled out of bed and shuffled into the kitchen where the other four boys were just finishing up their breakfast. _Better to get this out of the way as quickly as possible_ , Liam thought, _so they could try to go back to being friends_. Harry took one look at Liam’s face and stood, grabbed Louis and Niall by the arms and, over Louis’ loud protests, towed them out of the kitchen to the couch and tv in the back of the bus.

In the sudden quiet, Liam dropped down into a chair. Zayn slid a piece of toast in front of him. “Eat.” He barked. Liam cringed and began to pick at the buttery bread.

Zayn huffed out a breath and sat down opposite him. “Sorry,” he mumbled. Then more clearly he added, “right, Li. I gave you yesterday. None of us bothered you. But if we’re going to make this work, you have to tell me when something’s bothering you.”

Liam looked up from his mangled toast. “You mean—you still want to?”

Zayn fought the urge to drop his head down onto the table a few times. “Of course I do. Did I say something to make you think I didn’t?”

“Well, no…” Liam trailed off, “but I thought you’d realize I’m too much work. You shouldn’t have to babysit me all the time. And besides,” he added, somewhat hysterically, “I don’t think I’m a very good sub.”

Zayn rubbed his temple with one hand. “Li, you put in more work than the rest of us combined, organizing everything and dealing with Paul and management. And besides, I told you, I _like_ this. I, like, get off on it and shit. As far as I’ve seen, you’re a great sub—a natural.”

“But I don’t let you order me around during the day, like Harry does with Lou.” Liam glanced back at the door to the tv room, behind which the other boys hopefully couldn’t hear them, and frowned softly. “I don’t think I’d like it if you did.”

“Babe, not every relationship works that way. Louis’ a pushy arsehole, and Harry _likes_ being told what to do most of the time. It makes him feel useful. You know you’re useful, Li. If you don’t want me telling you what to do outside of a scene, that’s fine. I’m here to take care of you, not force you into an abusive relationship just because you happened to be born a sub!”

Liam cringed, and Zayn lightened his tone.

“You’ve got enough to worry over during the day. If I was always telling you what to do, how would you keep us organized, or deal with management? Your status doesn’t take away your responsibilities; it just helps you deal with the stress. Look, what do you think the difference is between a dom and a sub, anyway?”

Liam paused for a moment and thought. He was sure they’d covered the topic in health class back in primary, but it was before he’d presented and he hadn’t paid very much attention. “Doms are always in charge?” he guessed.

Zayn shook his head. “Not quite. It’s a harmony, like. Doms wouldn’t do so well without subs, we just show it differently. We need to take care of someone to feel, like, refreshed.” He shrugged. “Makes us feel useful, and valuable and stuff. And subs need to be taken care of to relax. You need to stop thinking for a bit and let somebody else take over. ‘s just how it works. We wouldn’t be happy without each other.”

As Liam thought this through, Zayn watched his face closely. When the sub finally focused back on Zayn, the older boy thought he could see a glimmer of hope in Liam’s eyes. “So you don’t want me to find someone else?”

“Never.” Zayn swore.

“And you don’t want to be just friends?”

“Liam,” Zayn looked him in the eye, “I can promise you that I never, ever wanted to be just friends.” And then he smiled, leaned across the small table, and kissed Liam.

From the back room Niall’s voice rang out; “no sex on the bus! I hafta eat here!”

Liam laughed, grabbed Zayn’s hand, and pulled him back to his bunk to snog until the bus arrived at their next stop.

~~~

That night they were in a hotel again, the boys running wild on the high of a packed show and screaming audience. As they tumbled into the lift, Niall saw Zayn talking quietly with Paul, and then surreptitiously sliding a second room key into his back pocket. He grinned and jabbed an elbow into Louis and nodded towards the pair.

When the five boys were all in the elevator with the doors closed, Niall announced loudly “think I’m gonna head down to the hotel bar in a few. You lads fancy a pint?” Louis grinned. “Sounds great Ni, could make a proper party out of it!” Harry pretending to consider it for a moment before shaking his head. “Think I’ll call my mum, actually,” he said slowly. Zayn smirked and wrapped an arm around Liam’s waist, sliding his hand under the boy’s vest. “Sorry Nialler, feeling quite tired, actually. Think I’ll stay in. Head to bed early.” Liam blushed a bright, cherry red and squirmed in Zayn’s hold. With perfect timing, the doors to the lift opened, and Niall sprinted out with a cackle and a shouted “Get it Zayn!”

Liam and Zayn left the elevator at a more sedate pace, shoulders brushing as they walked. When they reached Liam’s door, Zayn clapped him on the shoulder and continued past to his own room, leaving Liam frowning in confusion. He had been _absolutely sure_ that Zayn had been joking earlier about going to sleep, but perhaps not. Shoulders slumping, Liam headed inside to take a shower.

A couple of minutes later the shower curtain was pushed aside and Zayn climbed in behind him. “Starting without me babe?” he asked casually.

“Oh!” Liam jumped. “I thought…”

“What? You thought that I wasn’t coming over?” Zayn shook his head fondly. “Just had to get some things from my bag, love. Now what’s all this about you washing yourself before I get to do it?”

Liam laughed. “You want to wash me? I can do that for myself, you know.”

The older boy grinned. “But you shouldn’t have to! And besides, me getting to run my hands all over your naked, wet skin? It’s no hardship, babe.”

Liam blushed and bit his lip, but Zayn noticed his cock stirring where it hung between his thighs.

“Have you done your hair yet?” He asked. Liam nodded. “Just shampoo, though. Didn’t feel like taking the effort to condition.”

Zayn tutted. “That’ll never do. Come here and let me put the conditioner in your hair, and then you can let it soak in while I wash.”

Grabbing the tiny bottle of hotel conditioner, the dom squeezed a liberal portion into his hand and rubbed his palms together briskly before massaging the cream into Liam’s hair and scalp. He made sure to rub firmly; many people discounted the erotic nature of a good scalp massage—probably because they’re not attracted to their hairdresser. But Zayn knew better. As he massaged the cream into Liam’s hair he leaned forward and murmured, “do you remember your safeword, Li?” Liam choked on a breath and nodded blindly, his cheeks pinking up. By the time Zayn had finished with Liam’s hair and had directed him to wait against the back wall of the shower, the younger boy had glazed eyes and was sporting a semi, his cock fattening up and the tip beginning to turn a dark pink, like the younger boy’s face when he was embarrassed, Zayn thought with a smirk.

With Liam as a captive audience, Zayn made sure to wash carefully; not seductively enough for Liam to realize it was a show, but enough to keep that dazed look in his eyes. Soaping up his hands, the older boy ran them slowly across his chest and down, making sure to flick his nipples slightly with his fingertips, making them harden and darken against his dusky skin. Then he turned, soaping his hands again and bending over to run them down his thighs, calves, and ankles, showing off his tiny butt and puckered hole to Liam, who stood frozen, panting slightly.

Finally, he stood, running his soapy hands back up his hips and across to his dick. He gripped it loosely in one soapy fist, jerking it lazily once, twice, and a third time before pulling back the foreskin slightly. Then, as if unaware of his own teasing performance, he turned back into the spray and rinsed himself off.

Facing Liam once again, he beckoned the sub forward. “Come on Li, time to rinse your hair.”

Liam stepped forward eagerly and swayed, and Zayn reached out to catch his elbow and steady him, raising one eyebrow in mock chastisement.

Standing the wobbling boy under the spray, the dom gently ran his hands through the slippery hair, rinsing out most of the conditioner. Then he lathered his hands again and began to run them across the Liam’s skin—first across his shoulders, then down his chest, intentionally letting his fingernails catch on the sub’s pebbled nipples, drawing a startled gasp out of the boy. He ran his hands down Liam’s stomach, following the trail of hair and muscular v to his dick, but stopping just before he touched the engorged flesh. Zayn lifted his hands, leaving Liam swaying for a moment under the water while the older boy poured more soap into his palm. Then he set his hands onto the younger boy’s shoulder blades and began again, this time running his hands down Liam’s back, cupping his bum in a move that could almost be accidental. Leaning forward Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear, “better make sure you’re clean everywhere,” and ran one soapy finger down Liam’s crack, snubbing up against his taint before continuing down to his balls, cupping and rolling them in his hand. Liam gasped and moaned.

Zayn took his hands away again, reaching for the soap, and then crouched to begin working his hands down one muscular leg and up the other. Standing again, he paused with his hands on Liam’s hips. “Missed a spot, did I?” Liam stared at him, pupils blown. Zayn reached down with one slippery hand and grasped the younger boy’s dick, giving it a firm stroke. Liam gasped again, hips jerking forward, trying to fuck up into Zayn’s fist. The dom, smirking, let go, spun Liam around for a quick rinse, and turned off the water.

“Alright?” He asked slyly.

Liam stood, water running down his bare chest and legs in long rivulets, panting slightly, watching Zayn rub himself down with a white hotel towel.

When he was down, Zayn helped Liam out of the shower as well and patted him dry, and then, comfortably naked with his hard cock smearing precum against his belly, led Liam out of the bathroom and toward the bed. He helped the dazed boy up onto the mattress, watching the younger boy clamber gracelessly up onto the bare sheets, his hard cock bobbing heavily at every motion. Settling Liam on his back with one pillow under his head and another under his hips, Zayn began buckling soft, cushioned cuffs around the sub’s wrists and ankles, connected to longer straps already attached to the sturdy bed’s feet, and murmuring to the prone lad all the while. “I’m going to take care of you babe. Tie you down so you can’t move at all, and fuck you hard. Give you exactly what you’ve been needing. Maybe I’ll suck you off. Just lean in and swallow your dick, take it all in and then stop before you come, leaving you tied up and wanting. Maybe I’ll wank off all over you. Get you good and messy, covered in my cum. If you’re good for you I might let you suck my cock. You want that, baby? Want me to fuck your face? Want me to use your mouth to get off while you lay there, leaking on yourself?” He swiped a finger through the little puddle of precum on Liam’s belly, amazing at how wet the other boy got.

“Please,” Liam whimpered.

“Please what, babe?” Zayn prompted. “Use your words.”

He reached up and ran a finger across one of Liam’s tight nipples, scratching at it lightly with his fingernail. Liam’s back bowed and he arched up as much as he could within the restraints.

“Please!” Liam cried out, “fuck me!”

“Don’t worry babe,” Zayn smirked, “we’ll get there.” He climbed up to crouch at the end of the bed between Liam’s spread thighs. “But first you need to relax. Can you do that, or do I need to help you?”

Liam stared back at him, eyes wild. Zayn shrugged. “Alright then.” He leaned forward licked Liam’s straining cock from root to tip, tracing the prominent vein with his tongue. Liam jerked and cried out.

Zayn looked up to stare Liam in the eyes, his lips hovering over the head of the sub’s cock so that he could feel the breath puffing out from every word. “Come whenever you like, babe.” And then he bent his head forward and swallowed Liam down.

Liam cursed, hips stuttering as he tried to fuck up into the dom’s mouth, the restraints and Zayn’s arm across his belly keeping him firmly on the mattress. While Liam was focused on his mouth, Zayn ran one spit-slick finger between the globes of his arse, pressing up against his fluttering hole. Drawing off of the younger boy’s cock, Zayn blew a cool breath across the damp flesh and then sunk back down, simultaneously pushing his finger into Liam and starting up a steady rhythm of thrusts. Liam shut his eyes, his breath coming in short gasps as he tried to manage all the sensations coursing through his body.

Lifting his head again and pushing another finger in beside the first, Zayn said “let go, Li. Trust me. I’ve got you.”

Then, in one practiced move, he swallowed Liam’s heavy cock all the way down, feeling it press up against the back of his throat, and crooked his fingers up, pressing against Liam’s prostate and massaging it firmly.

Liam’s mouth fell open in a silent shout and he came hard, cock twitching against Zayn’s tongue and arse clamping down on his fingers.

As he calmed, Zayn slowly released his prick and drew his fingers out, crawling up to run a hand through the sub’s hair soothingly.

Liam was hot, his mind peacefully blank as he recovered. Slowly, calmly, he blinked his eyes open and looked up to see Zayn sitting beside him. There are fingers in his hair. It’s…nice. Comfortable. He would smile, but it seems like too much effort at the moment. He tries to pet Zayn back—it feels so nice, he wants to return the favor. But his hand won’t move. He grumbles. Above him, Zayn laughs.

“Pretty far down there, are ya?”

Liam huffed.

“You alright love? I’m gonna fuck you now. Can you tell me your safeword?”

Liam frowned. “Don’t wanna.”

“Don’t want to what, babe?”

“Don’ wanna stop.” Looking more alert now, he added “want you to fuck me.”

Zayn grinned and picked up a bottle of lube of the nightstand, slicking up three fingers and then tossing the bottle onto the bed for later. Liam watched him with heavy eyes.

Moving back down the bed to kneel between Liam’s legs, Zayn rested his dry hand on the sub’s firm thigh and reached forward to press a wet finger against his rim. Liam moaned softly, his legs relaxing to fall open even further, his limp dick already beginning to fill back up. The dom watched in avid fascination as he pressed his finger forwards and Liam’s arse sucking it in. Drawing it back out, he pressed in a second one and pumped them in and out a few times. The blowjob certainly had relaxed the younger boy, he thought to himself, pleased. After only a minute or two of thrusting his fingers in and out of Liam’s wet heat, scissoring them apart to stretch the younger boy, Zayn pulled his fingers out, reapplied the lube, and pushed three fingers back in. Liam whined. “ _Please_. I’m ready. Just _fuck me_.”

Zayn smirked and responded in a mock-serious tone. “There’s no excuse for not enough prep, Leeyum. I wouldn’t want to hurt you. Gotta make sure you’re stretched enough to take my cock. Gonna shove it in you, fill you up ‘till you can’t take anymore.” He looked down, watching his fingers be swallowed up by Liam’s tight hole. Zayn’s dick was hard and aching against his belly, but he couldn’t resist taking a moment to slip one more finger into Liam.

“Look how well you take it, babe. Got four fingers in you now. You take it so well. Bet I could fit my whole hand inside you. Just slip it in, give you a handie from the inside out.”

Liam moaned.

“You like that, babe? Like the thought of me shoving my whole hand up your arse? Filling you up ‘till you can’t take anymore?” He pulled his fingers out and ripped open a condom package, rolling it onto his firm length and slicking himself up. He had to take a moment then, circling his fingers around the base of his dick and pressing firmly to hold off his impending orgasm. Liam looked so good—delectable, really—but he didn’t want to come before he got all the way inside. He wanted to make Liam’s first fucking a good one.

Lining himself up with Liam’s pink, fluttering hole, Zayn began to push in with small, firm strokes, Liam letting out little gasping breaths on each one, his head thrashing against the pillow. Once he was fully seating inside the younger boy, Zayn paused.

“How does it feel, Liam?”

“ _Good_ ,” Liam moaned through slack lips.

Zayn leaned forward to kiss him, thrusting his tongue into the sub’s mouth in an imitation of what his cock was doing to the younger boy’s arse as he finally started up a steady, slow rhythm. Breaking the kiss, Zayn moved his head down, sucking a bruise onto the younger boy’s neck that had him moaning, and then lower to lick and bite at one pink nipple while he rubbed and flicked at the other with his fingers. Then, sitting back, he sped up his thrusts, jackhammering his hips into Liam’s and nailing his prostate with every deep stab of his cock.

Zayn was close; his cock throbbing in Liam’s tight heat. He held onto the sub’s hip with one hand, leaving finger-shaped bruises for the boy to feel the next day, and gripped Liam’s cock in his fist, jacking him roughly. Liam groaned, his head thrashing against the pillow, lip bitten raw between his teeth.

“Come for me babe.” Zayn ordered. “You can do it. Come for me now.”

With a wrenched-out moan, Liam came hard, strings of cum striping his chest.

Zayn released Liam’s cock, swiping a finger through the mess and sucking it off. Then, hips stuttering, he came, collapsing onto Liam’s chest.

After a moment he carefully withdrew his dick and removed the condom, getting up to drop it in the trash and grab a damp flannel despite Liam’s whining protests. Returning to the bed he wiped Liam down, cleaning up his come-covered chest and belly before finding a clean corner to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Then he unfastened the cuffs and helped the younger boy bring his limbs back together, aching slightly from the time spent bound up, and pulled a sheet over them both. They were still gross, covered in sweat and dried lube, but they could shower later, after a nap.

Zayn smiled in satisfaction, and drifted off to the sound of Liam’s deep, even breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey—I think I actually used “quite” the British way! Yay me! 
> 
> I’ve ended it here because I have absolutely no idea what to write next. If you have ideas or requests, let me know and I’m open to continuing this. Otherwise I’m going to start working on either my Liam!centric OT5 soulmates AU, or Niall!centric OT5, which will be either be a soulmates AU or omega!verse. I have no strong preference on that one, so once again, if you care, let me know. I’m basically just here to give you things. ;D
> 
> You should come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://kazoomusic.tumblr.com/)! I also post a bunch of Teen Wolf stuff and, like, random articles, but I’m kinda awesome, so you should come be cool with me.
> 
> UPDATE: I’m taking votes on my next fic: larry or lilo? It'll be not-famous louis, famous harry or liam. Please let me know what you want to read!


End file.
